Bella's new life
by twilighter2008
Summary: How would a day in the life of the newly changed bella be like?


I quietly slide into Renesmee's room,trying carefully not to wake her from her afternoon nap. As i peered over the small crib rail my daughters eyes,my human eyes,chocolate brown,gazed back up at me. She giggled and flashed her pure white,small teeth at me in an adoreable,heart stoping smile. She looked just like Edward when she did that. "Did you have a good nap honey?" i grined as i reached in,picking her up under her underarms gently raising her in the air. Her small limbs dangeled in the air as she laughed "Yeah Momma!! I dreamt about Grandma and Grandpa and you and Daddy!" I grinned as i leaned her on my hip,bouncing her. "Thats nice Renesmee,you can tell them all about it" i walked down the stairs slowly taking my time with my daughter. I knew that Emmett and Jasper had been waiting anxiously in the living room,awaiting their playmate to wake up so they could play with her. By the time i had reached the middle of the staircase Renesmee had nesseled against my neck. Snuggling close as we walked down,i laid my head gently on hers,giving her one more kiss on the forehead before we reached the living room hallway. Edward smiled from the Lazyboy in the corner,as did Esme,Alice,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper,and Carlise. "Good afternoon sweetheart!"Esme was at our sides in a minute,her hand patting Nessie's back gently. I handed her over,to her grandmother and smiled watching Renesmee with Esme was a moment i could watch forever. Esme's only and one of her favorite people in the world. In her arms,she also reluctantly gave up my daughter to Edward. Immedately,Renesmee's face brightened,her eyes dancing with joy in her fathers arms as he raised her high in the air,gleaming up at her he slowly lowered her down before kissing her gently on her rosey cheeks and raising her back up. Edward continued this four times then hugged her warmly against his chest. Again kissing her head the way i did walking with her i heard him softly whisper to her,"Did you sleep well?" Nessie nuzzeled Edwards chest gently before she raised her small head,curls moving around her face. She was only just two months old but the size of a two year old. Edward smiled and nodded his head as he rocked side to side,listening to our daughter talk about her dreams. When she finished she squirmed slightly,wanting down. "Hug first"Edward said smiling at her, sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed,"Down now Daddy?"she giggled. Edward laughed low as he set her down on the floor. Immedately she shot off skipping towards Jasper. I smiled warmly my family around me,playing with my daughter. Edward was at my side in an instant his arms around my waist guiding me towards the Lazyboy. He sat down and pulled me on to his lap,I curled next to his chest watching the scene before us. Jasper and Emmett against Alice and Nessie,wrestling playfully on the floor. Emmett had moved the coffee table and couch to the side of the room against the wall and was now crouched down,smiling at his little niece who was growling with a smile up at Emmett,she also was crouched and leaning towards him,her tiny hands spread out in front of her on the floor. Alice beside Renesmee was sitting on her heels her hands on either side of Renesmee,leaning over her protectivly,grinning up at Emmett and Jasper,"What do you say Nessie,think we can take your old uncles??"Alice giggled leaning her head down infront of Renesmee to see her face light up with a bright smile,"I know we can do it Auntie Alice!" and with that Emmett boomed with laughter,"You think you can take ME down pipsqueak?"Emmett beamed down at Renesemee. He looked so big compared to my small babygirl. The mother in me took over as i stiffed,"Easy Emmett"my eyes warned him as he glanced at me over his shoulder smirking."Awww Bella give me some credit,she's the only niece I'm ever gonna get. Like I'd hurt her."he winked reasurringly. I could feel Edward's chest viberate with his low laugh,"Love,don't worry Alice is down there and if anything does happen. I will take care of my brother." His hand rubbed my spine slowly, up and down as i felt his cold breath tickle my neck as he leaned against me."Relax"he whispered,kissing my neck once. Instantly I resumed my spot on his lap,leaning back against him gently sighing,"Fine,but remeber Em,I'm watching you." I grinned slightly,but only for Edward was why I relaxed. I was surrounded by family,my daughter was safe. I should have known that. I watched them play and tossle around on the floor. After five minutes I became restless,and rose from the chair, but Edward's hand caught my left wrist holding tightly. "Relax Edward,I'm only going out for a moment I'll be right back" he nodded and reclutantly released my wrist.I dashed up the stairs and to Edward's old room. I paused as i walked passed the mirror,looking at my new,changed body. I ran my hand over my cheeks,white as marble,my eyes still blood red. It would still be months before my eyes turned the gold that were in my family members, It had been three days since the last time i hunted,i would ask Edward if we could go tonight. Perhaps get some alone time and leave Nessie with Esme. As i stood there wandering i glanced down at the floor,looking over my new body. Frozen forever,when i glanced back into the mirror Edward was standing behind me smiling. "What are you looking at Love?"wrapping his arms around me,leaning his head against my shoulder looking at me with those puddles of gold. I studdered,"I-I-I was just looking.."if i was still human i would have been blushing by now. His arms tightened around my waist,my hands followed the length of his arms,feeling his muscles tightening,he smirked watching me wander along his arm. His mouth inched closer to my ear,"Bella,becareful. We are at my parents house."his breath again tickled my ear. I leaned in closer to his chest,his arms tightened once more. His voice sounded more quieter,but still a smile was in his voice,"Careful,you dont know what your getting yourself in to" I giggled,"Oh don't I" Turning in his arms to face him i could see him grinning,ear to ear.I leaned against him, smiling as i pushed him gently towards the couch by the wall in his room. I looked behind me,the door had been opened when i entered this room. "the door is closed?"I asked,raising an eyebrow as Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Privacy"he replied shortly as he fell onto the couch,bringing me down ontop of his chest. I smiled as i looked around,his room hadn't changed since the very first time he'd taken me to meet his family. I giggled to myself,the first day i had met my family. Edward's hand found its way to my cheek,taking me out of my daydream. I couldn't help myself i leaned into his palm,taking in his scent. "Bella,what are you thinking about?"His warm voice cooed. "Honey,we need to go to the cottage" I smiled,hopefully Edward would catch my drift. Edward closed his eyes and laughed,it hurt slightly that he found this funny."Bella Bella "I felt the frown on my face "I had to be patient when i was human,now when im a vampire too!!"


End file.
